4000robotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monova
"I choose to forge my OWN desssstiny!" - Monova Monova was the first ever of the Foursome to be built and was the most magnificent one. She is clever, very agile, beautiful looking by droid standards and worked for the Separatists during the Clone wars as a very effective infiltration unit. 'Biography' ''Creation ''"I can ensure you that you'll like what we've accomplished here, Count" "I hope so. I know you were the one who financed the making of General Grievous. I hope you've succeded, considering how much this has cost us..." - San Hill and Count Dooku, discussing about the Foursome A couple of months after the Clone Wars had started, it was decided by the Separatists that they would need someone capable of infiltrating Republic bases and gather information without being detected and caught. None of them wanted to risk their own lives, so it was decided that they were going to build a group of androids capable of that dangerous task. Separatist member San Hill, the one who financed the making of General Grievous, was put in charge of the operation by Count Dooku. On the distant swamp planet Nygetho San Hill began working immediately, with a team of the most brilliant scientists of the Separatists, on the project that would cause a great impact on the galaxy. ''Training'' "Let's see how well they can fight against a Sith!" - Count Dooku After much time and credits had been used, the infiltration group called "The Foursome" was finally created and San Hill was more than pleased with the results. Count Dooku was contacted and immediately traveled to the swamp planet to observe the results. Even the Count was impressed by what he saw. The Foursome consisted of 4 deadly androids, each one designed for a special task, and together they would be unstoppable. Count Dooku decided he was going to test this group and see what it could do against a Sith lord as himself. The count easily took down the first of the Foursome, Magnore, and was thereafter attacked by the second one named Hydrahk (originally known as Hydroblast). Even Hydrahk was taken down by the elderly Sith, and Dooku proceeded to take on the last of the Foursome; Kordahk and Monova. Kordahk was tougher than the other 3 androids, but even he proved to be no match for Dooku. But then Monova attacked the Sith lord and proved to be a match even for an experienced fighter as Dooku. As Monova weilded a staff with axe blades made of energy that could withstand lightsabers, she was capable at holding her own against a lightsaber weilding opponent. After a short but fierce fight Dooku managed to cut Monova's weapon in two, but the clever android was not finished yet. She threw herself over the count and revealed the stinger hidden in her long head tail and stung the count in his chest, injecting nanobots into him. The nanobots were used by Monova to first inject them into the victims and then let the nanobots wreak havoc inside the victim's bodies. Dooku was furious at this and shocked Monova into submission with his force lightnings, and declared that despite what she did, he was going to spare her life.The Sith lord was impressed by the Foursome and especially by Monova's abilities. He saw something great in her and decided to make her his "apprentice". Monova obeyed and accepted the count's offer. She was drawn to power and this would be a great opportunity for her to gain power. ''Assassination'' "Failure is not an option!" "Don't worry, my lord. I shall make you proud..." - Count Dooku and Monova To test them once again, Count Dooku gave the Foursome their first mission; to eliminate a senator named Reelo Garduk currently stationed on a water planet in the outer rim. Monova and her colleagues accepted the task and immediately took a small ship to get to their target. It was on their ship that the strongest of them, Kordahk, for the first time showed some interest in Monova, but she dismissed him. Monova was far more interested in her mission. Thanks to data given to them, the group managed to sneak past the Republic ships orbiting the planet and land on the planet mostly consisting of water. Afterwards the group split up and each member got their own assignment. Hydrahk, expert at communication, jammed the Republic's communication systems so they would not be able to signal for help while Kordahk and Magnore drew the clone troopers' attention. This allowed Monova to sneak inside the facility on the planet and find the senator, for Monova was the best one of them at stealth and assassination. While inside Monova used the dark and the ventilation systems to sneak through the facility and take care of any clone trooper she encountered. What she didn't expect though was to find a Jedi among the clone troopers with the name Jim Takarn. While Monova easily slaughtered the clone troopers, the jedi proved to be more than a match for Monova so she retreated into the dark. Or so the jedi thought, as he rushed as fast as he could to the senator's room. To the jedi's shock he found the senator beheaded, and on his chair sat an amused Monova. Jim Takarn raged and attempted to take down Monova, but the devious android used the jedi's rage against himself and stabbed him in the chest, effectively killing him. Monova then declared that this was only the beginning, before she retreated back to her comrades as Republic forces poured down upon the planet's surface. The Foursome managed to escape the planet and afterwards met up with no one else than the supreme commander of the droid army, General Grievous, on one of his cruisers. Count Dooku, using a hologram, and a somewhat suspicious Grievous congratulated Monova for the success and gave her an own starship to use in her missions across the galaxy. What Monova failed to see, however, was that her arrogance and selfishness had caused jealousy among her comrades. Hydrahk and Magnore was not happy that Monova took all the credit for the mission and hatred began to rise within them. ''In service of the Separatists ''""This is just the beginning..! And the rise of Queen Monova!" - Monova Monova proved to be a very successful infiltrator as she managed to infiltrate and sabotage many Republic outposts and facilities. She alongside the Foursome worked in the background, and stayed out of any major battle during the Clone Wars. Their objectives were to infiltrate and sabotage, not take part in wars. What no one could've suspected though was that a dark being had been drawn to Monova's darkness and selfishness during the clone wars. One of the judges of the dead, Aklanarok, decided to aid the android queen somewhat and with the help of his guidance and manipulation, Monova rose even more in power. However, this made her comrades even more hatful towards her, and in the end the only one who would stay loyal to her was the ever faithful Kordahk. Someone whom Monova has had many private times with during the war. ''Betrayal ''"The war is over Monova. The separatists are no more, and I now rule over the Republic, that has changed into a new galactic Empire!" "WHAT? But what about Count Dooku and General Grievous?!" "They are both dead...It was necessary, and I got a new apprentice now." "So you betrayed us all?!" - Emperor Palpatine reveals to Monova that the Clone wars had only been a scam After a disastrous mission at the planet Earth in the galaxy Milky ways, Monova and Kordahk returned to their own galaxy again. Their return would not be a good one as their ship was by mysterious reasons deactivated, and its whole crew was disabled. As the queen and king awakened, they saw their ship surrounded by Republic cruisers and a devious Darth Sidious contacted them with some rather shocking news. The clone wars had only been a sham; a tool for Sidious to take control over the Republic and change it into a new galactic Empire. And to further add the bad news, Monova discovered that her own personal adviser XT-50 had been the one who told Sidious about their location. Stormtroopers boarded the ship and in the chaos that erupted, XT-50 managed to escape the ship while Monova and Kordahk headed towards the main reactor. Monova would not allow the newly created Empire to gain access to the valuable data on the ship and set the ship to self-destruct itself. Just before her old cruiser blew up, Monova and Kordahk escaped in a small pod and crashed down on the icy planet below. Their troubles did not end there as they now were in the frozen wasteland corned by stormtroopers everywhere. To Monova's surprise Kordahk showed bravery and sacrificed himself so Monova would be able to escape over a frozen lake. The devious XT-50, however, used a rocket launcher to blew up the frozen lake and sent Monova sinking into the abyss. Kordahk was left devastated and thus was easily captured by the imperial forces. Monova was not dead, however, and despite her injuries she managed to swim up to the surface. All thanks to mere willpower and that she did not want Kordahk's sacrifice to have been in vain. She was going to save him. Despite all costs. After a harsh travel through the wasteland, the former queen came across 3 of the last functioning battle droids left and thus a new friendship had started. Together with the 3 battle droids, Monova managed to escape the planet in a new ship. ''Accepting a deal ''"There is no place in the Oblivion for what you have done-" "ENOUGH!" - Monova denying Voltz, one of the Guardians of the Universe The Clone wars was over and Monova had realized everything she had ever done was a lie. She had been no real queen and the only thing that kept her going was the fact that Kordahk was captured and needed to be rescued. But she had no idea where the former king could be, and everything seemed to be hopeless until she was contacted by a mysterious ball of light that called itself Voltz. It took the shape of a masked stranger and explained that the worm hole Monova had used to get to Earth was growing out of control and threatened to destroy the Universe if no one did anything about it. Monova was at first not impressed by this, but Voltz made a deal with her; if she helps the Guardians of the Universe to stop the worm hole, they will help her get to Kordahk. The former queen had no choice but to accept and so her work to stop the worm hole had begun. 'Forging a destiny' "I am going to FIGHT, and LIVE!" - Monova Monova and her new battle droid friends OH, YA and RLY started their quest to save Kordahk by gathering different artifacts around the galaxy that would help stopping the all-devouring worm hole. Her task would not be easy, as she had become a fugitive and was wanted by the Empire. Many had betrayed her and new foes started to appear, such as the dreaded Admiral Zarthek and Monova's own sister Zeranova who was made by the treacherous XT-50. In addition to the mission to stop the worm hole, Monova and her group had started a quest to thwart the Empire, since Monova wanted revenge for Sidious' betrayal. 'In the year 4000' In the year 4000 when all humans have been sent away from Earth and only robots lives there, Monova has once again become a queen and also the founder of the Knights of the Square table; a group of heroes tasked with protecting Earth against all kind of threats. 'Personality and traits' Monova was the first ever of the Foursome to be built, and was at the start very cocky. She was greedy, power seeking, prideful and looked down at most beings. She used to seduce and manipulate others by using her look and intelligence. She could pretend to be innocent and nothing else than cute looking, but would afterwards prove that she was just as beautiful as she was deadly. Since then she has changed alot. She has become more kind and mild than she was before, and she does not kill in cold blood any longer. Monova wants to forge her own destiny and prove that even someone like her can change to something better. She has formed close bounds with those like Shred-R; a being she only looked down upon at the start. She feels bad for all the horrible things she has done in the past and wants to change. She still has a distrust for organics, and would not hesitate killing someone if threatened. Monova and and Grievous shared a distrust for each other through the Clone wars. Grievous saw her as nothing else than a simple droid and Monova disliked Grievous due to his arrogance and him being half organic. Count Dooku however forced them to work together and despite Grievous' distrust for Monova, he trained her in some lightsaber combat. 'Talents and abilities' "She is as beautiful as deadly" Monova is very agile; she is capable of jumping high distances, flip in the air, run long distances and roll along the ground. She is capable of sneaking through vents, climbing walls, hiding in the shadows and sabotage buildings from the inside. She also has two hidden wings made of energy at the back that allows her to fly short distances. Her head tail hid a stinger capable of injecting deadly nanobots inside the victims. The nanobots would then destroy the victim from the inside. She wears a couple of axes with blades made of energy that allows her to combat those with lightsabers, and reflect laser shots. Despite being a infiltrator, Monova was a very skilled fighter whose skills even matched those of General Grievous . She was not someone to be underestimated and was much capable of killing Jedi by using tricks and skills. Monova was known to use her intelligence, not simple brute force. 'Behind the scenes' Monova was created by AlphaBeta90 from Deviantart and originally she was based on the design of General Grievous from Star wars. Her story and background has changed over the years, and from being a queen of the droids she has developed into also being one of the best assassins and infiltrators ever. She has even gained quite a fandom, as different fans of her have created their own characters with a crush on the queen, and Monova has even got a fanclub on Deviantart for her. That if something proves how popular she has become. She has always had a certain sex appeal even from the start, but over the years that design has changed and been shaped into what would look the best. Originally Monova was not supposed to survive the Clonewars in the star wars saga; she was from the beginning going to die, but thanks to fans and their creative minds and wishes, Monova was allowed to live on. And lived on she certainly has. 'Links' Monova fanclub: http://hail-queen-monova.deviantart.com/ Monova Plz account http://monovaplz.deviantart.com/ AlphaBeta90 on Deviantart http://alphabeta90.deviantart.com/ 'Gallery'